Hokuto Hidaka/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro :Fellow member of the Theater Club. Tomoya highly respects and also envies Hokuto because he often gets the more princely and more major roles that Tomoya aspires for. Hokuto keeps a watchful eye and is always supportive of Tomoya's practice, encouraging him to create the character of their latest play in Rosicrucian Story. Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. Upon Anzu's transfer into Yumenosaki, Hokuto takes the role of showing her around, being the class president. :In the novels, Anzu notes Hokuto acts a bit defensive when someone takes away his role from him (in this case, his role as Anzu's guide), and Anzu reassures in her heart that he's "her only tutor". :It looks like Wataru believes Hokuto is in love with Anzu, as he told her in Opera. Hokuto stopped being a boring person ever since he fell in love with her. In Restaurant, he restates this. Arashi Narukami : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki :Member of his unit, Trickstar. Makoto acts as Subaru's enabler in their group, which frustrated Hokuto quickly. He often punishes them both together. Though sometimes he shows favour to Makoto over Subaru, which makes the latter jealous. Mao Isara :Member of his unit, Trickstar. Mao tends to stress over Subaru and Hokuto's constant disagreements. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki :It was revealed that Hokuto has tried to approach or contact Natsume multiple times, only to get no response in return. Though Natsume regards them as friends, Hokuto is not sure how to feel about him. They both respect Wataru as their senior and mentor. Despite Natsume not being in the theatre club, he often keeps a watchful eye on Hokuto and Tomoya for his teacher. Hokuto seems to be well aware of this fact. Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Member of his unit, Trickstar. Despite their unit's theme emphasizing on their friendship, Subaru and Hokuto tend to fight often, though they usually end up making up to each other. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :Hokuto respects Rei as a senior and teacher, and seems interested in what secrets Rei knows about Yumenosaki that he does not want to share. Rei entrusted the Aoi twins to train Hokuto on being less cold and overall more expressive when performing, and Hokuto is grateful to the Light Music Club for taking their time and devoting themselves to helping Trickstar achieve their combined goals. Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :President of the Theater Club that Hokuto is part of. Wataru seemingly sees great promise in Hokuto's acting skills, and often grants him one of the major roles in whatever play is being performed. Wataru also trusts Hokuto to watch over Tomoya's training inside and outside the club. Though neither of them are entirely free of Wataru's antics. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Hokuto's Grandma Sources Category:Relationships